wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
~DriftWings~
Please do not edit without my permission, unless its grammar. ask me about it if its a spelling issue. ~~~ Driftwings are an ocean-dwelling tribe, though they cannot breath under water, they spend 9 months of the year at sea, untill they reach the age of 50(dy). A P P E A R A N C E Driftwings have tough skin that is always black, and is covered in feathers. They are always coloured on the grey-scale, always having shades of white, grey or black feathers. They have a wing-span larger that any tribe, though their body is one of the smallest. These wings are used for soaring - a form of flight that requires little to no movement of the wings - to save energy. Driftwings also have a 'main' on their heads and necks, which stops at the sail on their back. The sail on their backs is cartilage that cannot be folded down, and is covered in thick skin. the skin on their sails is usually washed-out, dulled or blackened. the colours of their sails can be shades of blues, pinks, purples, yellows, greens and reds. Driftwing royals will have vibrant coloured sails. Driftwings also have side 'fins' at the start of their tail, much like their sail, but can be folded back, and is usually the colour of the driftwing. Their 'main' starts again where the sail finishes. Driftwings always have small black eyes, besides the prophesied 'Shearwater dragonet' Driftwings have hooked claws so as o make it easier to snatch fish out of the water. Their massive wings have a different shape to most dragons, being incredibly long, but also thin. This is to help them soar above the ocean like an albatross to reduce energy loss. A B I L I T I E S Sleep-flight Driftwings have a unique ability to sleep-fly. Much like an albatross, they can 'seperate' their brains train of thought. While most of their brain is in 'sleep mode' some of their brain can concentrate on flight, this is helpful when your a dragon who spends 9 months at sea, and only lands on the water to catch fish. Agility Driftwings are extremely agile. This is due to their giant wings and their sails. their sails are incredibly handy for steering, just a twitch of their fins can result in an extremely tight turn. Wing lock - 'Drift' There is a phrase commonly used by Driftwings that goes 'It's Drift time' usually said when flying in groups to alert the other members that a driftwing is about to lock their wings into a straight position, resulting in a sudden burst of speed. This is commonly called the 'Drift' mode by the tribe, and is the position of the wings when soaring. Climbing Driftwings are incredibly good climbers. This is because of their short, hooked claws that can grip the side of cliffs with ease. Sky Lines Sky lines are what the Driftwings follow to find places. To Pyrrhia, follow the red line. To Pantala, follow the green line. To the Drift Isles, follow the bright blue. And to the missing places, follow the black-and-blue. WEAKNESSES Over-land Flight Because DriftWings are made to, well, glide they can't fly for to long over land. This is because DriftWings wings are made to use the current of air above the waves, do when the do fly over land, unless they can get high enough, they cant fly very far. Orientation Although you would think a dragon that spends 8 months of the year at sea would know which way their flying, surprisingly, DriftWings don't. Their orientation is probably overridden by the sense of which way their home is (though some classify that as orientation, Driftwings tend to not be able to tell where they are even if they have a map right in front of them). DriftWings tend to only know which way they have to go to get back to the Over-land river course, a part in their territory. There have been many cases of other tribes finding a lost DriftWing and having to show them to where they are wanting to go. CULTURE DriftWings have a rich and bold culture. From the Banding ceremony, to the Drift years, to the crystal crowning, to the final flight. Riots There are five ranks in the ranking system, or Riots. 1st Riot, 2nd Riot, 3rd Riot, 4th Riot and 5th Riot, with 1st being the highest class and 5th being the lowest. There will usually be any number between 1-5 black or white bands on a DriftWings left wrist depending on their Riot (and their parents Riots). Royals do not have bands, but a black line on the top of their sails. Dragonets get these bands in the Banding ceremony. The Banding Ceremony The banding ceremony is a kind of ranking ceremony. DriftWings have a ranking system called 'Riots', there are five Riots in total, with 1st Riot being the highest class and 5th Riot being the lowest. Dragonets go through the Banding ceremony at the age of one-year-old, right before they go out to sea. The Banding ceremony is sacred, and no dragon from any other tribe has ever witnessed it. When dragonets turn one, their parents, and the rest of their siblings. One by one, the dragonets go up to the water, and place their front left talon in the sea. Some say the sea was enchanted years ago so that it gave them their bands, some say the ocean was always like that. But when the dragonets touch the water, only the ocean, and only for a Driftwing, the water spirals up around their left arm, and when it disappears, it leaves behind a number of lines (in between 1-5) that are either black or white. The number of lines usually depends on what Riot the dragonets parents are in, the black or white lines are to show what Riot the Driftwing is. Drift Shell Ceremony The Drift shell is a shell that a DriftWing will always wear. For a few weeks before a DriftWing's Drift years start, they go to beaches looking for a shell. Each dragon connects with their own shell, and some dragons can spend several months looking for their shell. Drift shells are almost like a horse shoe, lucky. If a DriftWing breaks or loses their drift shell, they believe that it is a curse, and if you fly at sea for more than three months after losing or breaking your drift shell, the ocean will swallow you in your sleep. DriftWings can change their drift shell, by placing their current shell in the sand, they wait for the water to take it away, if the ocean doesn't take it (over the course of a day) then the shell will stay as their drift shell. If the ocean does take their shell away, until a DriftWing finds a new shell, they don't fly over the ocean. When a dragon reaches 6 years of age, they go to their drift shell ceremony. The ceremony itself only has a few dragons attending, the dragon who is about to go into their drift years and gain their drift shell, the parents of that dragon, usually the closest sibling(s) to that dragon and the Drifter (a dragon who has had their final flight. In the ceremony, the dragon about to receive their drift shell sits on a sand dune near the ocean, facing the ocean, for a day. Then, the other dragons attending the ceremony will come down to the beach, the drifter carrying a box or bag (usually woven of the grass on the sand dunes) with the dragon’s drift shell in it. Then, the dragon who is about to receive their drift shell will use a piece of string (usually that they have with them) to attach to their drift shell. once they tie that cord around their neck, unless they change their drift shell, it never comes off. If a dragon gets a new drift shell, they do not go through the ceremony again. Once a dragon has their drift shell, they sleep straight after, and the next day they go into their drift years. The Drift years The drift years are 7 years of a DriftWings life that they spend entirely at sea. They do not return to the main land until this time is up. The drift years is a test, whether or not the DriftWing is strong enough. There have been a few cases of a) a dragon going insane because they don't have company and b) dragons falling into the sea from exhaustion and dying. Though both these cases are very rare it has happened. During the drift years of a dragon’s life, they aren't entirely lonely, some dragons stay in their sibling groups during their drift yeas, seeing as they are all the same age and tend to go into their drift years the same day. During the drift years, dragons are allowed to land, if they come across islands or sand banks out at sea, but they are not allowed to land on land masses larger than their territory. The drift years tend to be the reason why most DriftWings are so resilient, and most tend to be able to fly to Pantala. There have been several DriftWings who haven't returned from their 8 months at sea (not during the drift years) because they had stumbled upon Pantala. The Crystal Crowning The Crystal Crowning is one of the most special parts of the DriftWings lives - if it happens in a DriftWing's life. wip Final Flight WIP Spring-time WIP TERRITORY Driftwings territory is Add more here. |IMAGE GOES HERE| The well-known places in the DriftWing territory are add more here add land-mark wip add land-mark wip add land-mark wip DRAGONETS WIP SIGNIFICANT MEMBERS Queen: Queen Wondering Princesses: *Tern *Prion *Tropicbird King: King Petrel Princes: *Storm-petrel *Penguin *Emperor *Fulmar *Slender-bill HISTORY WIP TRIBAL RELATIONSHIPS |-|Canon Tribes= 'SandWings-' wip 'IceWings-' wip 'SeaWings-' wip 'Rainwings-' wip 'MudWings-' wip 'SkyWings-' wip 'NightWings-' wip 'HiveWings-' wip 'SilkWings-' wip 'LeafWings-' wip |-|Fan-made Tribes= 'FanWings-' 'FanWings-' 'FanWings-' NAMING Driftwing parents name their dragonets. Names of Driftwings are usually of seabirds and water currents. e.g: * Wandering * Tern * Northern * Southern * Polar * Carpenter * Prion * Penguin * Snow * Snowy * Sooty * Fairy (type of prion & tern) Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Work In Progress Category:Sanskrit Sunset's Tribes